


Meet Me in the Bathroom

by master_of_duct_tape



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Biting, Choking, Clothed Sex, Deepthroating, Eye Contact, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingering, Hair-pulling, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV First Person, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Throat Fucking, Torn Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/master_of_duct_tape/pseuds/master_of_duct_tape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My undying gratitude to Msjarvis, mah gurl, and the most beautiful co-author/beta on the planet!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Meet Me in the Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> My undying gratitude to Msjarvis, mah gurl, and the most beautiful co-author/beta on the planet!

TLC’s “No Scrubs” plays as some joker tries his best pathetic lines on me. I burst out laughing and turn back to face my drink on the bar. He gets the hint and scrams. "Why is it so hard to find a good piece of ass in this town?" I contemplate, pick up my nearly empty rocks glass and absentmindedly rattle the ice. The scotch has me feeling warm and relaxed, somewhere beyond tipsy but not really drunk. I need action and I need it now!

Right about the time I consider trying a different bar, a man slides in beside me. "Bud Light," he orders from the bartender and places a bill on the bar. "Hi," he says.

I turn my head and open my mouth to greet him in return but become momentarily stunned by his appearance. He’s beautiful. He looks very familiar and it takes only a moment to figure out that it’s none other than Chris Evans. “Hi,” I whisper after a long pause.

'You look really bored,” he observes and smiles.

My ovaries heat up like a furnace. In fact, my entire body is tingling. “Yeah, I am. I was just thinking of leaving,” I tell him.

"Aw, don’t go! I've been waiting for my chance to come talk to you," he says in a suggestive tone.

"Waiting for your chance? What do you mean?" I ask.

"I've been sitting over there," he motions to a booth in the corner, "watching you shoot down one guy after another! It’s been quite entertaining. I was just waiting my turn to get shot down, too."

My mind is trying to race but it has no fuel as my entire blood supply has fled south. _“He’s hitting on me! Thank you, Jesus!”_ "Well, let’s not be too hasty," I say.

"So, I’m on a probationary status then?" he smiles and raises one eyebrow.

I find myself very comfortable with him. He’s at ease and very disarming and charming. His mannerisms and body language say _“I’m confident but humble and laid back.”_ It’s a lethal combination.

He reeks sex. I feel drawn to him physically. I can’t stop ogling him and he knows it. I gaze longingly at his lips and wonder what they taste like, imagine them pressed against my pussy. I look into his eyes and realize he’s looking at me in similar fashion.

I kick into ‘Go-For-It’ mode and turn on the stool so I’m facing him. My knees come in contact with his leg. “Ya gotta give me a good reason to stay,” I flirt shamelessly.

He responds by placing a hand on my knee. It burns my skin. I glance down at his hand and more naughty images inundate my brain. His other hand grips the cold bottle and he takes a long pull without taking his eyes off of me. He lowers the bottle and smirks. “Can I be straight with you?”

"Absolutely! Direct is preferable," I say sincerely.

"You are so fucking sexy. I have so many naughty thoughts in my head and you’re in all of them!" he says. His eyes… ohh, his beautiful blue eyes are mere inches from mine. I can feel his breath, smell his musky, manly scent. It’s as if he’s pure pheromones! The smirk is back. "Let’s fuck."

I can’t believe my luck. “Okay!” I blurt without a thought.

He pauses briefly in contemplation. “But where?”

"Follow me," I say, get up from the stool and walk across the bar with Chris in tow.

We enter a narrow hallway at the far end of the structure. I point to the men’s room door. “Go see if anyone’s in there,” I instruct.

With a low chuckle, he enters the room and returns a moment later. "Two dudes in there," he reports just as one of the men exits. "One dude in there," he says and props himself against the wall with his hand right beside me. I spy the muscles flexing in his arm. I’m ready to go NOW. We try to look casual until, finally, the second man emerges.

The moment the coast is clear, we scurry inside and lock the door. Chris wedges the wooden door jamb into place and turns to me with a predatory gaze.

Our bodies are immediately joined. We attack one another, hands roaming everywhere, pulling at clothing, squeezing, kneading. Our lips press together with such force that it hurts. I feel his tongue in my mouth. I slide my hands underneath his shirt and feel the rippling muscles. I don’t mince words and tell him, “I need you to fuck my shit up!”

My back is suddenly against the wall. I feel his teeth sink into my jugular. He’s a man on fire. His mouth works a selected piece of tender flesh. One of his hands holds the hair at the base of my neck, pulling downward to expose my vulnerable throat. His other hand slides up my thigh and under my skirt.

I am dizzy and panting, desperately clinging to his waist. His fingers find the flimsy lace. His knuckles brush my clit and I gasp as he wrenches my panties free in one decisive, violent motion. The sound of tearing fabric is erotic and the contact makes me quiver and moan.

A finger penetrates me deeply and the sensation is almost too much. I cry out and my voice echoes. My legs wobble. He presses his body harder against mine to prevent me from falling. A second finger joins the first and he’s sliding them in and out of my dripping pussy. My head involuntarily shakes side to side but, upon doing so, causes the patch of skin wedged between his teeth to take some serious punishment. I am unfazed.

"Oh, FUCK!" I shout. He’s found his way deep inside and hooked his fingertips to find my pleasure center. My legs begin to twitch and spasm. "Fuuuuck! Oh, my God!"

His breathing is erratic and labored against my ear. His lips brush against me and he nibbles my earlobe. “Does that feel good, baby?” he growls.

I've turned into a gelatinous mass. His fingers move skillfully inside me.“Yes! Omigod, YES! ” I utter breathlessly. A massive orgasm is starting to build. He senses this and slows his pace. He backs away enough to look into my eyes. He smiles and I realize I've just met the Devil.

“I wanna be inside you when you come,” he sings and I feel his fingers slide out of me.

With wide eyes I gasp, then squeeze them shut and growl through gritted teeth. “You fucker!” I’m tightly wound and turned on beyond belief. I grab fistfuls of his shirt and swing him around until his back slams into the wall. I waste no time freeing the beast, sliding his jeans and underwear to his thighs. My knees hit the floor.

His cock stands at attention begging me to touch it. It’s long, thick and strategically curved. I stare at it in reverence. “What’s wrong?” he asks.

"Absolutely nothing!" I respond, take a deep breath and impale my throat on his cock. He groans and ensnares my hair with his fingers, pulling my head toward him until my nose is pressed against his starchy curls. I gag and my body convulses, including my throat, which feels incredible to him as it squeezes his dick. "Ohhhh SHIT!" he shouts.

He finally releases me, pulling my head backward to look up at him. I gasp for breath. “Keep looking at me,” he instructs and rocks his hips, fucking my face.

Sloppy, juicy, gagging noises reverberate in the way sounds do in bathrooms. Mostly unintelligible expletives mingle with them. Chris is cursing, pleading, praying, cheerleading. “Oh, yeah! Just like that, baby! Fuck! Oh, God!”

He slides down the wall, takes a firm grip on me and pushes me to the dirty floor. He immediately shoves his cock into my pussy. I groan, spread my legs and grasp his ass in an attempt to take in all of him. He’s pounding into me as I hear pounding on the door. It just adds to my excitement. I feel like such a naughty girl!

He fucks me without mercy. His pubic hair rubs my clit with each thrust. He leans forward, pulls my shirt up and shoves one bra cup to the side. He takes my breast in his mouth and sucks hard, chewing my nipple, pressing his teeth deep into my very sensitive skin. It’s quite painful but extremely pleasurable.

The knocking on the door becomes more determined but I’m too close to orgasm to care. Our hips move in synchronicity. My desperate movements and erratic breathing tell a tale. He abandons my breast and starts driving me home. I sink my nails into his back and hold on for dear life. I fling my head backward, my climax moments away. I feel his large hand envelop my throat and squeeze just hard enough to make my breath rasp. That’s the end of me.

"FUUUUCK! Ahh, yeaahh…" My cries are stifled by the moderate pressure on my windpipe. I thrash violently beneath him. I am coming with powerful intensity. I’m aware of nothing or I’d hear the intent voices on the other side of the door. I feel his sweat drip on my face as my orgasm fades.

I expect him to continue fucking me until he gets off but he shocks me by suddenly pulling out and standing. “We don’t have much time. Come here,” he pants and offers his hands to me. I accept his help and he pulls me up and leads me to a bathroom stall. I’m very unsteady on my feet but manage somehow.

_"What is he doing?"_ I wonder. He ushers me inside and secures the door. When he turns around I am facing him. Using my shoulders, he spins me 180’ and says, "Straddle the toilet."

I comply, although it’s difficult in such close quarters. The enclosure is very narrow. I find myself with a toilet between my legs and a bar bathroom wall in my face. I have no idea what to expect and feel myself becoming even more turned on than I’d already been.

His hands take hold of my hips. “Move back a bit,” he says and steadies me while I shuffle into what I know is his desired position because he moves a hand to the back of my head and bends me over.

"You’re gonna want to hold onto something," he warns. I take hold of the toilet’s tank and feel him flip my skirt up to my waist and move into position behind me.

"Your ass is incredible, he says. "I wanna fuck it!"

I ask myself for the hundredth time how I got so lucky. “Yes please, sir!”

Palms splayed on my cheeks, he separates them and slides his cock into my ass. It’s still coated with my juices and slides in with ease, but stretches me painfully. “Oh my God!” I shout loudly into the tile wall and it shouts back.

He reams my ass thoroughly. I swear I can feel him in the back of my throat from the opposite direction! Tears stream down my face and I’m practically screaming. I’m gripping the toilet with such force that my knuckles are as white as the porcelain. The pain is pleasure for me. I reach between my legs and rub my aching clit. I close my eyes and enjoy the sensation of his cock rapidly pumping in and out. Within seconds I’m coming again. My pussy and ass spasm and inhuman wails flood from my mouth.

"That’s it! Come while I fuck your ass! Ohhh, yeah! That’s it! Come, baby!" Chris cheers me on in that voice. My God, that voice! It alone could get me off!

Chris’s guttural grunts tell me he’s getting close, so I reach farther under me to stroke his balls. He responds with a long, loud shout that almost sounds like a howl. I realize we’re very loud and know there are people just outside because they are knocking and hollering again, but I could give a shit less.

He twists my hair in his powerful hand and yanks my head back toward him. My ass is thrust upward where he holds it and my neck is extended backward at an unnatural angle causing my back to arch sharply. His lips are beside my ear.

"I’m gonna come is your ass," he says in that sexy, husky voice. It makes my clit vibrate like a tuning fork.

His relentless pounding slows to a more deliberate pace. “Yes! Please! Come!” I shout just as he releases his load deep within me. He’s silent at first, then I hear him muttering under his ragged breath. All I can make out is “Take it!” And I do. All of it.

His monster orgasm fades. He releases me and withdraws with a heaving sigh. We try to get our wits about us and put ourselves back together to the sound of more pounding on the door and angry voices.

"Are you okay?" he asks. The true concern in his voice warms me. _"How rare is it that a man in this situation would honestly care if a perfect stranger were okay? Kudos, Mr. Evans!"_

"Am I okay? No. I’m fantastic!" I answer and kiss his cheek. "You go ahead. I have to evacuate before I do any walking!"

"I’ll wait for you so we can escape together," he says, kisses my cheek in return and exits the stall.

It only takes a minute for me to take care of business. I leave the stall and pause at the mirror in a fruitless attempt to tame my ‘freshly fucked’ hair. I give up and turn to see him retrieve the shredded remains of my panties and toss them in the trash can.

We share a giggle as he joins me near the door.

I run my hand through my hair in one last futile attempt and note his similarly tousled locks. “You’re an incredible fuck,” I tell him. The way he smiles and thanks me tells me he’s highly complimented.

"You’re incredible yourself! I’ll never forget this!" he says as he removes the door jamb. "Ya ready?"

I nod and he opens the door. There are four guys glaring at us. One opens his mouth to say something but stops when he sees me emerge. I can actually see the tumblers fall into place in his head.

I smile at him and say “Hi!” as I pass by, down the hall, through the bar and out the door. My night is over because there’s no possible way it could get any better!


End file.
